


why did i think this was a good idea?

by jellybop



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, First Dates, I Don't Even Know, It's not exactly advertised, M/M, Michael is actually kind of just a background character in this?, Rich and Jake help Jeremy and then they don't, Texting, but rich and jake are dating, does this count as a drabble?, fuck i'll tag it, fuck idk, hhhh this is garbage, how do I tag this?, kind of, kinda???, they take it in their hands to embarrass the shit out of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: In hindsight, it probably wasn’t thebestidea to ask Rich and Jake to help him get ready for a date, but Jeremy hadpanicked,okay?~in which rich and jake are little shits and jeremy just kind of screams throughout





	why did i think this was a good idea?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is honestly just
> 
> a) practice bc i never write rich and jake and i wanted to try my hand at them 
> 
> and
> 
> b) fucki ng crack, i've had this idea in my head for a few days and i cranked this out in like?? an hour??
> 
> hope you enjoy

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the _best_ idea to ask Rich and Jake to help him get ready for a date, but Jeremy had _panicked,_ okay? Because, there he was, just kind of minding his own business, chilling with his best bro, playing Mario Kart (and losing miserably, but Jeremy refuses to admit that.) when said best bro asks him if he’d want to go to the new arcade that had just opened up. “Not today,” he had said, looking way too flustered to be asking as just a friend, and Jeremy picks up on this, because he isn’t an idiot _all_ the time, “But like, this Friday?”

And Jeremy, not understanding what he was getting into, said _yes._ Of course, he knew that Michael was probably asking him on a date, which is a definite and absolute yes, but he didn’t know that he would be spending a total of three (3) hours in front of a mirror, trying to figure out what to wear. He shouldn’t have been this freaked out, but he just. Couldn’t handle it and grabbed his phone, texting the first contact in his messaging app.

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** hepl

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** rich pl s i nee d help

 **BiBiBi:** woah dude calm down

 **BiBiBi:** what’s going on?

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** michael asked me to go to th is nwe arca de

 **BiBiBi:** and?

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** aS A DA T E RICH

 **BiBiBi:** oh

 **BiBiBi:** OH HOLY SHIT DUDE

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** HE L P I DONT KNWI WHAT TO QEAR

 **BiBiBi:** clothes??

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** THAT 

**heere.comes.dat.boi:** IS NOT FUNYN RI CH IM SERUIOS

 **BiBiBi:** alright alright

 **BiBiBi:** is your front door unloicked??

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** i think??????

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** why??????

 **BiBiBi:** me and jake will be over soon

 **BiBiBi:** michael’s going to be picking you up, right?

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** yeah, why?

 **BiBiBi:** no reason, just wondering

 **BiBiBi:** alright, we’ll be there soon, try to calm down, k?

 **heere.comes.dat.boi:** hadkghlskgj i’ll try????

By ‘try’, apparently Jeremy meant freak out even more and pull different clothes out of his closet in a futile attempt to find something without help until the front door slammed shut and scared the absolute shit out of Jeremy. Rich had appeared in his room just seconds after, whistling lowly at the huge mess that was Jeremy’s room. Jake popped his head in behind him.

“Alright, so, have you never been on a date before?” Rich asks, carefully picking his way through the room to sit down on Jeremy’s bed.

“No, Rich, never, please help me.”

“First off, deep breaths, Jere,” Jake says, moving towards him, “Don’t die before your first date.”

“That’s- That’s easier said than done!” Jeremy groans loudly, looking at Jake in desperation before frowning in confusion as he actually _looks_ at him, “Why are you not wearing any pants?”

Jake shrugs, smiling easily, “Rich dragged me here before I could put any on.”

“Anyways!” Rich says, hopping off Jeremy’s bed. He isn’t wearing pants either, which is weird, but Jeremy shrugs it off, “Let’s get you all pretty for Michael!”

* * *

By the time that the three of them hear Michael’s car pull up, Rich and Jake had Jeremy looking… alright, he guesses. He’s actually wearing pretty much what he would wear on a regular day, blue cardigan, favorite shirt. The only thing really different is that he’s wearing really tight jeans that he didn’t know he owned until Rich had pulled them from the very back of his closet and both him and Jake had deemed that it would do wonders for his ass. (He didn’t really see it though. He’d take their word on that.)

Jeremy bolted for the front door, but right before he could actually open it to greet Michael, Rich pushed his way in front, pulling Jake along by the hand and opening the door. Jeremy is left to stand off to the side.

Michael looks incredibly confused to see Rich and Jake at the door, but he shakes it off and grins, trying to look around them.

“What are your plans for this evening, young man?” What is Rich _doing?!_

“Uh… Play some video games at the new arcade? Why do you ask?”

“We just want to be sure our son is taken care of, Mr. Mell,” Jake adds, his grin growing to match the mischievous one on Rich’s face.

Jeremy lets out a strangled screech, pushing past Rich and Jake to stand outside with Michael, “Is this why you guys don’t have pants on? Oh my god- Are you guys seriously interrogating Michael while dressed as my _dad?!_ ”

“We have no idea what you’re talking about, son,” Rich says, patting Jeremy’s arm, “We are your dads, don’t you remember us?”

“Dear fucking- Just- We’re leaving now,” Jeremy sputters, grabbing Michael’s hand, tugging him down the front steps.

“Make sure to use protection, son!” 

“Jake, shut the fuck up.”

“Jeremiah Heere, that is no way to talk to your father.”

“Oh, sorry, Rich. _Please_ shut the fuck up, Jake.”

“...Well, at least he said please.”

**Author's Note:**

> endings? we broke up a while ago, sorry
> 
> tell me what you think? drop me a comment with some of that,,,,,,, good,,, constructive criticism™ tell me how to improve my jake and rich writing? anything really just,,,, hmu


End file.
